worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Great Xia Country
The territory in which the MC Ouyang Shuo created with a gold-leveled village creation token. Territory name change from Chapter 429. The Country was created in Chapter 847. Name: Yata no Kagami (God Rank) Country upgrading treasure Upgrade to Emperor Country Progress Overview Affiliate Territory: * Shanhai City (Capital City) * Beijiang Governor-General House (manage Yingzhou Province (Honshu Japan), Beijiang Province (includes Korea), and Liaojin Province) (chapter 1122) * Nanjiang Governor-General House - "Lion City" (taking charge of Hanoi Province, Luzon Province, Australia Province, Siam (vassal state), (Xingzhou Prefecture formally Singapore), and Auckland region) (chapter 1139) * Africa Governor-General House (taking charge of Somalia province Friendship City, Ethiopia province, South Sudan province and Kenya province chapter 1234) * Yunnan Province * Lingnan Province * Chuannan Province * Minnan Province * Gibraltar Jidian City (city). * Annan Provincie (chapter 1021) * Maldives Prefecture (chapter 1119) * Hawaii Prefecture (chapter 1119) Philosophers: * Military Advisors - Representative figure Sun Wu * Legalism - Representative figure Wei Yang * School of Agriculture - Representative figure Xu Xing * School of Diplomacy - Representative figure Zhang Yi * Mohism - Representative figure Mozi * Business School - Representative figure Bai Gui * Mathematic School - Representative figure Zu Chongzhi * Xinan University Principal - Jiang Shang * few other Territory Chamber of Commerce: There are many Chambers of Commerce in the territory, including: * Bai Trading Company * Cui Chamber of Commerce * Song Chamber of Commerce Spawn rate of new refugees. After upgrading to Capital City, Prefectures, counties, towns, and even villages would spawn 1/5th of the refugee spawn rate for their grade, spawning a certain amount daily. Prefecture city that was also within the territory buff, it could spawn 150 refugees every day, each County would be 60, 15 for Town, and 3 for village. Territory structure [[Shanhai|'Shanhai City']] Despite the fact that Shanhai City belongs to the Lianzhou Prefecture, it is listed as separate because it's the capital of the territory. Before, Shanhai City was separated into Imperial City, Inner City, Qiushui City, Friendship City, and outer city. In the end, Shanhai City made use of the classic three by three grid to split up the city, dividing the city into nine regions. The nine regions had its central area located at the intersection between Friendship River and Qiushui River. East, west, north, and south; these four huge city regions, as well as northwest, northeast, southwest, and southeast. After the reorganization, the original Friendship City was at the current north region and Qiushui City at the southeast region; these two areas would be the residential regions. The inner city at the current southwest region. Apart from that, the imperial city and the old inner city combined into the imperial city. After the merge, the commoner region and business region moved from the inner city to the west region. The water roads met at the middle region. The traffic built up here was called the pier region. The east and west regions were called the business regions and connected to the pier through the water roads. The south region was defined as the technology research region; the military workshops and the technology research bases were set here.Lastly, the military regions located at the northwest and northeast regions. They would house one of the two divisions of the city protection division in each of these two regions to protect Shanhai City. Lianzhou Prefecture Prefecture House * Shanhai House * Mulan House * Tianfeng House * Broken Blade House * Shenjuan House City * Beihai City * Quishui Village - Lord Zhao Dexian * Mulan City * Tianfeng City * Broken Blade City * Shenjuan City * Yongye City * Yishui City * Guangshui City * Gushan City Leizhou Prefecture Prefecture House * Leishan House * Hengshan House * Hai An House * Gantang House * Yanluo House Zhaoqing Prefecture Prefecture House * Tianshuang House * Wulong House * Yun An House * Shui Tai House * Muge House Qiongzhou Prefecture City * Yashan City Xunzhou Prefecture City * Tianjing City Wuzhou Prefecture City * Chiyou City Army After this round of military organization was completed, Great Xia would have six full legion corps, three independent formations, six full squadrons, an Emperor Squadron, and 14 Garrison Divisions. Considering everything, they had close to 3.33 million troops. It looked terrifying, but such a number was necessary to defend a huge area like Great Xia. And to maintain such a huge army, the salary alone would cost 1.5 million gold per a month. If one considered rations, equipment usage, and the like, the amount would cross three million. Dragon Corps, marshal Baiqi 1st Legion, general Baiqi * 1st division, major general Jiang Kai * 2nd division, major general Luo Shixin * 3rd division, major general Er’Lai * 4th division, major general Mu Guiying 2nd Legion general Shi Wanshui * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Zhao Ponu 3rd Legion general Zhang Liao * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general 4th Legion, general Luo Shixin * 1st division, major general Xiahou Yuan * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Tiger Corps, marshal Sun Bin 1st Legion, general Sun Bin * 1st division, major genera * 2nd division, major general Daiqin * 3rd division, major general Cao Gui * 4th division, major general Bai Lishi 2nd Legion, general Di Qing * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general Zhao She * 4th division, major general 3rd Legion, general Fan Lihua * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Leopard Corps, marshal Han Xin 1st Legion, general Han Xin * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general 2nd Legion, general Zhang Han * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general 3rd Legion, general Feng Yi * 1st division, major general Cao Hong * 2nd division, major general Ma Tie * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Eagle Legion Corps, marshal Li Mu 1st Legion, General Cao Chun * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general 2nd Legion, General Xiahou Yuan * 1st division, major general Li Gan * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general 3rd legion Legion, General Li Guang * 1st division, major general * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general * 4th division, major general Bear Legion Corps marshal Li Jing Liao Kai, Heiqi, Guo Liang, Su Wang, Hu Yihuang, Qin Gang, Shi Zhenji, Li Xiucheng, Chen Yucheng, Xiao Chaogui, and Feng Yun were the choices for all the vacant major general ranks. Guard Legion Corps 1st Guards Legion, general Huo Qubing * 1st division ( Guards Division, a pure cavalry division) - Major General Lin Yi * 2nd division ( mountain barbarian division, a heavy armored infantry division) - Major General Shihu * 3rd division ( mountain barbarian division, a heavy armored infantry division) - Major General Lei Jingtian * 4th division ( mountain barbarian division, an iron armored beast cavalry division) - Major General Shan Zhu 2nd Guard Legion, General Ma Chao * 1st division, major general Cao Chun * 2nd division, major general * 3rd division, major general Ma Xiu * 4th division, major general Ma Teng Divine Martial Guards - Place General Wang Feng Royal Guards - Captain Chen Da Meng(Dead) Xu Chu Shanhai Guards - Commander Shen Buhai Shadow Guards - Garrison Officer Cui Tianqi Nanyang Navy Fleet, admiral Zheng He # Beihai Bay Squadron, housed in Beihai City - Commander Cai Mao # Yashan Squadron, housed in Yashan City - Commander Pei Donglai # Jiaozhou Squadron, housed in Zhenhai City - Fleet Admiral - Shi Lang Lingnan War Zone, commander Sun Bin Titles Category:Territories